nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Priming mechanism
's priming mechanism.]] A priming mechanism '''(sometimes shortened as '''priming mech) is a mechanism seen on all non-electric blasters. Details Priming mechanisms differ from blaster to blaster. Many earlier blasters like N-Strike blasters use a spring-based priming mechanism on non-clip system blasters. These spring-based priming mechanisms use a return spring to pull the priming mechanism back into place, however, in non-clip system blasters, this means that the user can pull the priming mechanism back after priming, except that it is not going to pull back a plunger, meaning that it moves faster. Newer blasters, use either a priming mechanism with a lock that locks the priming mechanism in place or a gear and rack system, where a set of gears and gear racks move back a plunger. Modification Modification of a priming mechanism usually only applies to slide-action blasters. Some modifications use a 3D-printed pump that connects to the slide, and makes the plunger pump-action. Types Break , an example of a break-action blaster.]] Break-action is a style of priming where the blaster is either two halves, or the barrel can open; Darts are loaded inside, and the half or barrel is moved back into place. Bolt (Elite Repaint variant), an example of a bolt-action blaster.|thumb]] Bolt-action is a style of priming where a lever, usually located on both sides of a blaster, is pulled back and forth. However, some blasters like the Buzz Bee Predator use a more realistic bolt that pulls out to prime, and goes back in to complete its cycle. Many blasters that are bolt-action are sniper-like blasters. Most bolts arrive with the blaster unassembled to save packaging space. Bow , an example of a bow-action blaster.|thumb]] Bow-action is a style of priming that works like a bow. Some bow actions are similar to crossbows, while others are similar to normal bows and do not have a trigger. Dual , an example of a dual-action blaster.|thumb]] Dual-action, or double-action is a style of priming where the trigger pulls back the plunger, and releases it. As a result, there is a lot of force required to pull the trigger. It has only been seen on four Nerf blasters: the Snapfire 8, the DartFire, the Nailbiter and the Voidcaster. Hammer , an example of a hammer-action blaster.|thumb]] Hammer-action is a style of priming where a hammer is used. Hammer-action is most effective when dual-wielding, due to the fact that hammers are easier to use with one hand than other priming types. Most hammer-action blasters use a trigger that is the catch itself. Lever , an example of a lever-action blaster.|thumb]] Lever-action is a style of priming where the user pulls back a lever, and pushes it back. In some cases, it can be dual-wielded if the user pulls back the lever with one hand, while balancing the blaster as well. Flip Flip action is a type of priming very similar to lever action, where the handle is pushed forward and back to prime the blaster. The only current flip action blasters are the Breakflip, the Flipbow and the Whipblast, all of which are BOOMco-branded blasters. There are no Nerf-brand flip-action blasters. Pump , an example of a pump-action blaster.|thumb]] Pump-action is a style of priming where the user pulls back and forth a slide or a grip. It is easier to use than most priming types, as the hand can simply rest on a slide or grip, and will not block view if a hand is holding a slide and the user is attempting to look at a scope. As a result, pump-action is one of the fastest priming mechanisms. Most modern pump-action blasters have a slam fire feature. Pump grip , an example of a pump-action blaster with grip.|thumb]] A pump grip is a style of pump-action that has a vertical or otherwise-shaped grip. They are easier to slam fire because of their grip. Slide , an example of a slide-action blaster.|thumb]] A slide is a style of slide-action priming that is is similar to pump-action. However, slides are usually located on the top of the blaster and not underneath. It is slightly ineffective, as there is usually no good place for the user to rest their hand on. Breech , an example of a breech-loaded and primed blaster.|thumb]] A breech is a style of slide-action priming where the breech is opened by sliding it backwards, having a dart loaded or inserted, and sliding it back. Breech-priming has been criticized in some blasters, as most breech-loading blasters have a low rate of fire, and, in some breech-loading blasters like the IonFire, it forces the user to bend the dart to load in all the way. Breech-action blasters act very similar to the way clip system blasters chamber darts. Plunger rod , an example of a plunger rod slide-action blaster.|thumb]] A plunger rod is a style of slide-action priming where the rod known as a plunger rod is pulled back and locked into place. It has only been seen on blasters with a direct plunger. Most plunger rods have a hole or hook to pull back with a single finger, while others have two small handles to prime with two fingers. Unlike other priming mechanisms, this type of priming does not slide forwards, as the plunger rod is fixed with the plunger head. Thus, blasters with plunger rod styles of priming cannot slam fire, although they can be bow-fired. Trivia * Flywheels can be considered the priming mechanism-equivalent of flywheel blasters. * The correct term for the action of priming a blaster would be to "cock" or "charge" the blaster. However, the term "prime" is technically not erroneous, because in blasters, the action of "priming" usually generates the power required to fire the projectile, rather than purely chambering a new projectile. * In real firearms, slide-action and pump-action are used synonymously when referring to an underhand charging mechanism. Category:Glossary Category:Blaster internals